


Coming Home

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are married, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Military Derek, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop what?” He asks, innocently and Erica rolls her eyes before taking his phone from his hands. She flips it around to reveal the calendar he has been looking at for the past hour while he was supposed to be having brunch with Erica.</p><p>            “Staring at your calendar. It’s not going to make him come home faster, Stiles.” Erica hisses, and Stiles yanks his phone out of her hands with an indignant huff.</p><p>            “I’m sorry, Erica. I didn’t realize that your husband was in military.” Stiles says, and Erica rolls her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

“Stop.” Erica says, running her hand through her hair and Stiles just looks at her. Stiles puts his phone face down before turning it back over not a second later.

            “Stop what?” He asks, innocently and Erica rolls her eyes before taking his phone from his hands. She flips it around to reveal the calendar he has been looking at for the past hour while he was supposed to be having brunch with Erica.

            “Staring at your calendar. It’s not going to make him come home faster, Stiles.” Erica hisses, and Stiles yanks his phone out of her hands with an indignant huff.

            “I’m sorry, Erica. I didn’t realize that your husband was in military.” Stiles says, and Erica rolls her eyes.

            “He was.” Erica argues, and Stiles stares at the background of his phone. It is a picture of him and Derek at the beach only hours after they got married. Two days later Derek was shipping out to the Middle East, and Stiles was alone.

            That was ten months ago.

            “Well he’s home now, so let me count down the days down in peace till my husband does.” Stiles says, and he goes back to staring at his phone. Derek is coming back in two weeks, and Stiles is practically jumping out of his skin.

            Stiles likes spending time with Erica because she knows how hard it is to miss your spouse when they’re away. Boyd was gone for almost two years before he came back, so Stiles knows he can do it but it doesn’t make it easier.

            “You’re going to drive yourself crazy, Stiles.” Erica says, gently and Stiles knows that she speaks from experiences. Stiles witnessed firsthand the way Erica would blow up at times when she missed Boyd the most. She would go for days with eating or speaking to anyone, and Stiles has found himself in that position several times these past ten months.

            “I just want him home.” Stiles whispers, and he feels like crying but he doesn’t want to because he has cried enough.

            “He will be home.” Erica promises, and Stiles sniffs and goes back to looking at his phone.

****

            “Hey, baby.” Stiles finally hears, and he waves over Skype to his husband. Derek is still in his uniform, but has taken the jacket off in favor of a tan tee that everyone over there has. Stiles sighs in relief, and he shifts the laptop on the counter to see him better.

            “Hey, you.” Stiles says back, and Derek smiles wide at him.

            “It’s so creepy when you smile, Serg.” Stiles hears someone over the webcam says, and Stiles laughs while Derek shrugs his shoulders. Derek turns his attention to someone off the camera.

            “I’m allowed to smile at my husband, Private.” Derek says, and then he turns his attention back to Stiles. Stiles smiles softly at him, and he just drinks Derek in. He misses him so much, but seeing him just over the webcam somehow makes him feel worst and Stiles begins to cry. “Baby. Baby.” Derek coos, and Stiles wipes harshly at his eyes.

            “I’m fine, okay.” Stiles snaps, and his bottom lip trembles as he meets Derek’s eyes again. Derek watches him careful before speaking to him.

            “How are Scott and Allison?” Derek asks, and his face blurs briefly before catching up to the rest of him. Stiles wants laugh at the mundane question despite their not really mundane lives, and Stiles just wants a mundane life with Derek.

            Derek’s job isn’t dangerous. He doesn’t see combat anymore, he has before, he just trains the new recruits. Stiles has seen the scars on Derek from when he was in active combat, and Stiles doesn’t want him in danger anymore.

            “They’re good. Allison told me to tell you hey.” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

            “Do you remember on our honeymoon when we swam out in the ocean at night, and you were terrified of night sharks?” Derek says, randomly and Stiles laughs in surprise.

            “I vaguely remember you calling me ridiculous.” Stiles points out, and Derek laughs softly before running his hands over his face. Stiles knows that his husband does it when he is nervous. Derek licks his lips, and he looks away from Stiles. Stiles catches the way he bites his lips, and he knows that Derek is upset. Stiles is shocked. He knows that Derek misses him, but he didn’t think that it would affect Derek the same way it does him. Derek has done this before, being away from home for so long,  but not while being married. “Do you remember when you asked me to marry you?” Stiles asks, in hopes of distracting Derek with a happy memory.

            It works because Derek looks at him again, and smiles fondly.

            _“Why am I blindfolded? Are you kidnapping me?” Stiles jokes, and he hears Derek’s huff of laughter. Stiles smiles, and he feels Derek gently push him in the direction he wants him to go. “Is this some sort of weird sex thing? Are you going to make me call you sir?” Stiles says, and Derek groans in annoyances._

_“I should have left you in the car.” Derek says without malice, and Stiles grabs his heart in mock hurt._

_“You wound me, Der-Bear.” Stiles says, and Derek stops him. He hears Derek take a deep breath, and then the blindfold comes off. He finds himself in the park in an isolated area with a picnic set up. Stiles turns to see that Derek is staring at him nervously, and Stiles has no idea why. “Derek.” Stiles says, in wonder._

_“You hate it, don’t you? I’m sorry I just wanted to do something nice since we’ve been fighting so much about me leaving.” Derek rambles, and Stiles cuts him off with a kiss because he loves it and he doesn’t want to think about Derek leaving him._

_“I love it, Derek.” Stiles promises, and Derek breathes a sigh of relief. Derek sits down on the blanket, and drags Stiles into his lap. Stiles turns his face to kiss Derek. They get lost in the moment, and soon Derek is laying Stiles on his back so he can kiss him while hovering over him. Stiles returns the affection while running his hands up and down Derek’s tone arms, and Derek breaks away from the kiss to trail small kisses down Stiles face and neck._

_“Marry me.” Derek whispers, and Stiles’ hands freeze from where they snaking underneath his boyfriend’s shirt._

_“What?” Stiles asks, in disbelief. They have been dating for six months, and already said the ‘I love you’s’, but he didn’t think they were already at this part of their relationship. Derek sits up, he is a comfortable weight on Stiles’ lap, and looks like he cannot believe what he said either._

_“Fuck. I didn’t mean to say it.” Derek says, running his head through his hair. Stiles rests his hands on Derek’s thigh to keep him from running away. When he first asked Stiles on a date, he literally ran away before Stiles could scream an embarrassingly loud ‘yes’ in his face._

_“So you don’t want to marry me?” Stiles asks, confused and a lot hurt. Derek looks like he is about to be in a full blown panic attack._

_“No! I wanted to ask at a better time!” Derek says, and he evens taps his hands on Stiles’ chest in a mini hissy fit. Stiles bites his lip to keep from laughing because Derek looks very upset with himself._

_“I cannot think of a better time with you then when you’re on top of me.” Stiles points out, and Derek stops his panicking just long enough to give Stiles a fond smile. “So how did you prepare our engagement?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks at him wide-eyed._

_“Are you saying-“ Derek says, and Stiles cuts him off with kiss._

_“Yes, obviously.” Stiles says. “You realize that I took up jogging to talk to you every day?” Stiles says, and Derek grins so wide that has Stiles falling in love all over again. Derek kissing his face in a flurry of kisses, and Stiles laughs with delight. Derek scoots off him before sliding the picnic basket over, and looking at while blushing._

_“I, uh. Okay, so what I had planned was that we were going to eat then I’d tell you to get the dessert.” Derek says, quietly and Stiles drags the picnic basket over to him so he can look in it. Inside are five cupcakes with the words “Will you marry me, Stiles?” Stiles laughs with delight, and looks at Derek._

_“I really fucking love you, Derek Hale.”  Stiles says, truthfully and Derek smiles at him._

_“Good because I really love you too.” Derek answers, and Stiles looks at him for a second._

_“We should get married before you leave!” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him in shock._

_“Baby, I leave in three weeks.” Derek points out._

_“Have you met Lydia Martin?” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him before laughing loudly with happiness._

_“We’re going to get married.” Derek says in awe, and Stiles just takes a huge bite of the ‘marry’ cupcake._

            “I was so nervous.” Derek admits, and Stiles just shakes his head fondly. A bell rings on Derek’s side, and Stiles’ stomach turns because he knows that Derek has to go. Derek gives him an apologetic look, but Stiles just smiles sadly. “Just two more weeks, baby.” Derek says, and Stiles nods.

            “I love you.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles at him.

            “I love you too, baby. So much.” Derek whispers, and Stiles feels like his soul is being ripped out. He should be used to this. He’s done it three times a week for the last ten months, but every time they have to say goodbye it hurts just as much as the first time. They stare at each in silence until Derek has to leave, and he reluctantly shuts his laptop.

            Stiles cries himself to sleep like he does almost every night.

****

            It is one week until Derek is supposed to come home, and Stiles is on edge. He has snapped at everyone including Scott and Erica. He just misses his husband, and he wants to be left alone.

            The loneliness and sadness comes to a boil when Allison and Erica are over at his and Derek’s. The trio is just sitting at the table, and somehow the conversations goes into the direction of their husbands. He listens to Erica and Allison bitch about how Scott and Boyd can be so inconsiderate until Stiles can take it no more.

            He yells at them saying at least they have their husbands with them. Erica looks angry, and Allison just looks like she is sorry. Stiles instantly regrets saying what he did. “I’m sorry, girls. I-I just need to be alone, okay?” Stiles whispers, and Allison gets up to leave. Erica is giving him this look like she knows something he doesn’t, but he cannot be bothered with that now.

            After they leave he runs to his and Derek’s bed, and flops face down. He cannot smell Derek’s cologne anymore on their bed sheets, and Stiles curls up into a ball on Derek’s side of the bed. He is burrowing his face into Derek’s pillow when he hears his bedroom door open. “Look, Erica, I am sorry. I know it’s get easier, and he’ll be here in a week, but it sucks and I miss him so just let me be an asshole alone.” Stiles says, and he waits for Erica to answer.

            “I missed you too.” Stiles hears, and he sits up so fast he gets a headache. He almost thinks he is imagining this, but he isn’t. Derek is standing at the foot of their bed with his duffle bag just smiling at Stiles. Stiles cannot say again right away; instead, he breaks out into loud, dry sobs because this couldn’t be happening.

            Derek looks at him in alarm, and Stiles is trying to smile at him through his tears. He waves Derek onto the bed while trying to wipe his tears away. Derek drops his duffle bag with a loud thud, and kicks off his shoes before joining Stiles.

            When Stiles finally manages to touch Derek, he cries even louder. “Baby.” Derek shushes him, and Stiles burrows his head into Derek’s chest while gripping him an almost painfully tight grip. “You’re getting tears on my shirt.” Derek teases, and Stiles laughs tearfully.

            “You are a total asshole for not telling me you were coming home early.” Stiles says, his voice scratchy and Derek laughs.

            “Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise, now would it?” Derek says, and Stiles just takes a deep breath. Derek has the familiar smell that he always has had, and Stiles just wants to stay like this forever.

            “You haven’t kissed me yet, asshole.” Stiles says, and Derek grabs his chin before forcing their lips together. Stiles licks into Derek’s mouth with reckless abandonment, and Derek returns his affection with as much energy as he can after such a long flight.

            They don’t do anything but kiss because they are both tired physically and emotionally, but Stiles has plans for tomorrow. “Tomorrow or the day after, you are going to fuck my brains out.” Stiles says, and Derek smiles before kissing him. They aren’t even kissing anymore, it’s more like breathing the same air, and being as close as they possibly can.

            “I plan on it. I’m going to need to blow you about a hundred times to make up for leaving for so long.” Derek says, and Stiles just chuckles. Stiles eases his hand underneath Derek’s shirt before taking it off, and he pushes Derek on to his back so that he can lay on Derek’s stomach to enjoy the skin-to-skin contact that he has been missing for so long.

            “You, my darling husband, are not allowed to leave this bed without me until one of us dies at the ripe old age of a hundred.” Stiles demands, and Derek laughs. “Seriously, I’m going to need you to be in the same room with me at all times. You even have to be in the bathroom while I pee for the next, like, year.” Stiles says, and he is half joking.

            “I will.” Derek says, honestly. Stiles just watches him in peace until Derek yawns, and Stiles ruins the moment by poking his hand into Derek’s mouth. “Moment ruiner.” Derek accuses, and Stiles just shrugs his shoulders.

            “I missed you so fucking much, Derek. You can’t do that again.” Stiles whispers as he buries his head into Derek’s neck.

            “I won’t, baby. I won’t again.” Derek promises, and Stiles with relief.

            “I think we going to sleep for days.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head in agreement. He wanted to shower before he fell asleep, but Stiles is holding him again and he figures it can wait. “I love you. I’m so glad you’re home.” Stiles says, and Derek holds him tightly.

            “I love you too.” Derek says, and he feels Stiles’ flutter his eyelashes on his neck so he knows that Stiles is falling asleep.

            “If you are not still in this bed, and holding me when I wake up I am going to throw the biggest temper tantrum you have ever seen. Even bigger than the one in Target when you vetoed the Batman bed sheets.” Stiles warns, and Derek laughs as his eyes close.

            “Okay.” Derek whispers, and soon Stiles’ soft snores, steady breathes, and tight grip lull him to the best night’s sleep he has in ten months.


End file.
